Forgotten Past
by stargal12
Summary: Mai has known Gene And Naru for most of her life, she also is aware of her powers. this story will for the most part follow the plot line of the story with just some nice old plot twist thrown in, as for the rest read to find out. will eventually be NARUXMAI. rated T for now, might change later.


Hey! this is my first GHOST HUNT fan fiction.  
I hope that you like it, though i wont be to badly insulted if you don't.  
"this is speaking"  
"**this is english**"  
"_This is speaking in flash backs and stories"  
This is flash back/dreams  
'this is thoughts'  
_okay so im pretty sure thats the information you need... Oh wait i (sadly) do not own Ghost Hunt, and i am not making any profit off this story.  
Enjoy Forgotten Past!

* * *

_The young brunet sat happily along the edge of the lake, her white sundress spread out around her as she took in the surrounding area with curious coffee colored eye, her short hair hung near her shoulders, the reflecting sun giving it the shading of caramel. Lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the two boys sneaking up on her from the stone path that lead to her resting spot, yet when the shorter of the two latched on to her giving what could only be called a bear hug she didn't get scarred as most children would by the surprise hug. Instead she laughed, making the boy release her a small pout forming on his face._

"_Mai, can't you at least pretend that you didn't know we were here." The boy whined, as his brother hid a smirk, only to be caught by his twin, making the boy pout even more._

"_Its not my fault you two have such large auras, they are to easy to recognize." Mai giggled at the boys, both where identical in every sense of the word, the only way to tell them apart was their personalities. Both boys where wearing blue jeans, a black tee shirt and black running shoes. How ever Mai was still able to tell the two apart. "Gene, Noll do you want to go play at the park, mommy said as long as Lin-nii came we could go." She asked, giving them both puppy dog eyes knowing that neither boy would say no. Both boys nodded, as she grabbed their hands before racing off with them in tow. Both boys had a smile on their faces as they picked up speed as to not suffer the embarrassment of being dragged by a girl. _

* * *

Mai closed the locket, which held a picture of younger version of her and two black haired boys. It had been ten years since it was taken, right before he and her mother moved back to Japan. Her child hood friends, only Gene had kept in touch with her since the accident that left Noll with out his memories before he was ten, that was seven years ago. Smiling she walked in to the hospital that Gene was currently in, he had been in a coma for the last tow weeks, after being hit by a car and dumped in a lake thankfully a kind fisherman had saved him from drowning, Mai's number had been listed as his emergency contact for the time that he was staying in Japan. When she received the call that he had been hit by a car, she immediately tried getting a hold of Luella, but she wasn't able to get though, and hadn't been able to since then. When she got on to the floor that housed the coma patients, the nurse recognized her quickly.

"Miss. Taniyama, here to see your friend again?" Mai nodded before asking,

"Has there been any change since my last visit?" her voice having a hint of worry to it.

" A little, he seems to react when ever people in the room are speaking." The nurse told her.

"That's good, hopefully it means that he will come to soon." She smiled before entering the room holding her long time friend.

"Now if I could only find your spirit and guide you back to your body" Mai spoke allowed after closing the door behind her. She knew that Gene's spirit had left his body after the accident, knowing her luck he was probably trying to contact his brother and managed to lose his body. 'The useless medium, only he would manage to do something as stupid as that. Jeez making me do all the work.' She told her self, giving a quick glare at her friend. 'How many times will I have to remind him that astro-projection is MY specialty, his is balancing Noll's powerful PK and sensing ghosts?' Mai sighed sitting down beside her friend.

"**Gene, what ever am I going to do with you? First you go alone to observe a Shinto exorcism and then you decide it will be a good idea to wear black, to walk home in even though it was night and a new moon. Yesh Luella is going to freak when she finds out."** Mai told her friend, in a scolding voice. Hoping that some how it would bring him back to the conscious world. **"Gene please, I need you to come back, Noll must be having a freak out by now, hell he's probably already on a plane here planning on search for your body. Knowing him." **Mai looked at her friend's body, most was covered in bandages, and his one leg was in a cast, same with his wrist. Mai felt the urge to cry seeing her cheerful and mischievous friend, in such a state. Hearing a knock on the door she quickly regained control over her emotions and told the person to enter.

"Mai, visiting Kauze again today. You two must be pretty close, you come to see him every other day." The doctor spoke upon entering the privet room.

"Ya we've know each other since we were kids, our parents use to work together." Mai told him, her cheerful smile lighting up the room.

"Well Im just going to check his vitals and then ill leave you two alone" The doctor told her before going on about his business. Mai watched as he checked on her silent companion. After he left Mai decided to read him the latest book she had gotten, it contained information on creating an anchor, so that a medium could safely astro-project with out having to worry about losing their body or having it become possessed. She had not missed the irony in the book choice; after all it was something that both her and Lin-nii had been trying to pound in to his head for years now. She continued in till visiting hours where over.

" **I wont be able to visit tomorrow, I told my friends I would stay after school and tell ghost stories"** Mai told Gene as she gathered her stuff, not expecting a response. So when she heard him speak she was quite shocked.

"**Mai" **Quickly she grabbed the closest nurse, telling her about what happened, who then paged the doctor who was on duty. They hadn't found much change in his condition but they told her that even though they didn't find anything, it was still a good sign that she had heard him speak. With that Mai headed home filled with hope that her best friend would soon be conscious once again.

Mai could hear the rain falling in the background as her friend Yuuri finished her story before turning off her penlight. The point of the game was for each of them to tell a ghost story in hopes of drawing curious spirits to them, after they where done each person would count up, if there was more numbers then people then it meant a ghost had joined them in their game. 'The only reason that I agreed to playing this game is because I can block off any spirit from coming here, if only these girls knew just how dangerous these game actually are. ' Mai thought before starting her own story.

"It's a story I heard when I was a grade student. On a street at night there was a woman going back home. That was in the autumn, so her body got cold midway and she felt she needed to go to the toilet. She was just passing near a park and thought she could use the public toilet there. A public bathroom at night doesn't feel right, does it? Because it's dark and all...Although she didn't want to, she went into the restroom. Then, she heard a voice calling out of thin air." She made her voice become higher pitched, before continuing on.

_"Do you want a red mantle?"_

_"No-o!"_ the girl beside her screamed, Mai smirked inwardly. ' Yesh these three would never make it though an actual investigation, they get scarred way to easily' she though before continuing on, using the flash light to cast creepy shadows over her face. She let the silence carry over the A/V classroom, making sure that her friends auras show that they where indeed frightened by the story. The rain was all that could be heard. She started again:

"That woman was totally frightened and left the restroom. But somehow the door was stuck. The door jolted and again she heard the same voice, _"Do you want a red mantle?"_ She hit the door with all her might, but it didn't open. And when she heard the voice for the third time she answered, _"No, I don't want it."_ Right after that the door opened quickly, The woman got out of the restroom in a haste and was so scared that she just couldn't go home by herself, then she saw two patrol policemen passing by. She greeted the policemen and told them about what happened while going home. They told her _"That was probably a molester who had hidden himself somewhere inside the bathroom. We can't catch him by ourselves." _so she had to go inside again. Before she entered the toilet again the policeman told her _"When the voice asks you again, please say yes." _Then the woman entered the toilet and soon after that she heard the creepy voice "Do you want a red mantle?" She, as instructed, answered with _"Yes"_. And at the same instant a terrible scream spoiled the midnight silence. The door opened quickly, and the woman there was dead." She took a dramatic pause before continuing. "She was covered in red just like she was wearing a red mantle. She was dyed in deep red blood. Her body was pierced so that it looked like the pointer of a compass, full of small holes everywhere." Screams emitted from the girls, Mai smirked as she turned off her light, leaving one left in the room. "Your turn Michiru" the girl holding the last penlight nodded.

"Mai, have you heard the story of the old school building?" Mai shook her head.

'The old school building? I haven't ever sensed anything from there, I mean ya its old and decaying, creepy looking even but still… I think I would have noticed if anything was there… if I hadn't Gene would have before the accident, I mean he made sure I got to school, so he would have walked past it, and he never said anything about it.' She thought listing to her friend's story. "At the ex-school building there is a wooden building at the opposite side of the sports ground. The half-collapsed building."

"I've seen it on my way to school" She commented.

"It wasn't collapsed. That's where the reconstruction stopped. Everybody blames it on the curse"

"C…curse?" 'I really hate curses, after all it why mom died, but that building doesn't give off the aura of being cursed.' Mai thought; 'probably just a rumor that has been exaggerated, or a story that the upper-classmen tell to scare first years'

Yes... That building was cursed... a lot of strange incidents happened there. Every year a teacher and a pupil died there... Was it a fire or incident, only bad things happened there. The new school building was built before ten years. That time, when they had to demolish the old building to start the construction, strange things happened. A machine stopped and workers got ill. But still they tried to break the west wall, and the roof fell down, all the way from the second floor. All of the workers on the first floor died. Diseases, injuries, incidents...Thereupon the construction was suspended. It was left like that, with the west side collapsed, for a long time. After that unpleasant things continued to happen. A child from the neighborhood was found dead in the ex-building, three days after that a teacher committed suicide there... The demolition was restarted last year in order to rebuild the gym. But again only the half of it got demolished, before the work got suspended. The same as last time. Once a truck went out of control and drove through the sports ground during class. Two students died and seven were severely injured. It was on the newspapers too." Michiru passed before continuing on in a low voice, just like Mai had done, she was using the light to cast creepy shadow across her face. Mai couldn't help but sweat drop 'all that could be explained just because stuff keeps happening doesn't mean that a building is haunted. Well except for the deaths, but still sounds pretty out there' she criticized. "My senpai's friend saw a man's ghost at the ex-building..." Michiru told the story her sempai had told her, of course to make it scarier she decided to tell it in first person; "A person's white shadow was looking at her from the second floor, she said. The road around the school fence isn't a place to walk at night. When I was walking my dog at night at that street I felt someone looking at me. When I turned around, from the window of a half-collapsed classroom a white silhouette was. Standing there"

"It cant be" Keiko asked, Mai could hear he fear looking over at her friend she could see her shaking. Michiru continued,

"And that person was waving his hand like he was inviting me. I got the feeling that I shouldn't go inside the old school so I left staggering on my feet."

"What happened next?" Mai asked wanting to know as much as possible.

"That's all. When I started walking, my dog burst out barking with great energy, so I got back there. I looked again at the window, but the person wasn't there anymore." She finished letting her story sink in "...I'm turning it off." Then her penlight was out, leaving the four girls in the darkness. Mai could suddenly feel a strong and familiar aura coming towards the room, and stop at the door. 'No way what is he doing here shouldn't he be back in London… wait, crap he must think that Gene is dead, knowing him he came to Japan to look for his body. This is why Luella shouldn't lose her phone, and I shouldn't lose my contact book with the house number in it' she panicked before she heard counting.

"One." Keiko's trembling voice penetrated the silence

"Two." Yuuri's turn

"Three." Mai 'knowing that jerk he's going to say five'

"Four." Michiru. 'Here it comes….' She braced her self for the scared screaming that was bound to come out after.

"Five" a males voice spoke from near the door, making three of the girls scream out, latching on to Mai who didn't react. The lights flicked on reviling a pale skinned boy, with midnight black hair who was dressed head to toe in black. 'Mourning colors, he knows he must have seen it though his powers, I just hope that it wasn't a first person vision. Poor Noll' Mai thought as she resisted the urge to run over and hug her childhood friend, but remembering that he no longer remembered her, and that her friends didn't know much about her past she was able to fight the urge down.

"Was that you?" Keiko asked her voice a pitch higher then normal, oh joy another girl to fall for his good looks.

"Yes, im not intruding or anything am I?" he asked putting up a mask of innocence, 'oh you definitely did that on purpose, jerk'

"You scared us I thought that I was going to die" Michiru said looking at the boy who moments before had caused their hearts to almost stop.

"Sorry saw that the light was off so I thought that the room was empty, in till I heard voices. " He answered.

"That's no problem, are you an exchange student" Keiko asked. Mai had to hold back a giggle if only they knew just who they where talking to, after all it was quite well known that Oliver Davis had graduated high school by the time he was 15 and now had a doctorate, not to mention several published books. After a short pause he answered the question.

"Something like that, I guess" Mai made eye contact with the man something was off. ' He never plays along like this in less he's up to something, and really he had to pause. His lack of imagination is going to get him caught.'

"Are you a first year?" Keiko asked excitedly

"I'll be seventeen this year," he answered. "Really Noll that is the strangest way to answer that." Mai chided the man standing in front of them. 'Wait if Noll is hear that means that Lin-nii or Madoka will be here! After all Luella didn't call to see if I could play baby-sitter, though she probably thinks something happened to me to…' Mai thought immediately sensing the school grounds for her older brother figure or the twins mentor. She was able to quickly find the powerful man's aura.

"So what's your name?" Michiru asked Noll, whom Mai's three friends, had now surrounded, she realized that she had missed part of the conversation.

"Shibuya Kazuya_" _he answered. Just then Mai looked over at the clock, realizing just how late it actually was.

"Crap you guys I have to get going, it was nice meeting you." She told Noll on her way out the door. 'Crap if I don't hurry I wont make it to the store in time to get any of my shopping done' Mai thought as she changed her shoes barely stopping on her way out the door.

* * *

So did you like? also i will be looking for a beta for future chapters if any one wants to volunteer to deal with my writing... Anyhow let me know what you think i cant promise to update regularly seeing as how im a bit lazy and forgetful, but i will try my best. if you want to read any more of my stories I suggest reading my slayers fan fiction: Chaotic Possessions.

Peace!

Satrgal12


End file.
